Humans to Warriors!
by Runningfur
Summary: Olivia, Nina and Jayme get tranfered into the world of warriors! What will they do? Can they ever escape the warrior world and be human agian, will they want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I dont own warriors!**

* * *

"Nina come up stairs!" Olivia and her best friend Jayme called. Olivia ran upstairs and waited for her sister.

"What?" Nina asked

"I must know what your warrior cat name would be and what clan you would be in! You too Jayme," Olivia who was obsessed with warriors stated.

"Ugh fine," Nina and Jayme said, they had never read warriors so they wondered what her obssesion was. Olivia got out her lap top.

"My name is Leopardcloud of Windclan" Nina said

"Mine is Sandwish from Windclan." Jayme said

" Awsome well im Runningfur, a gray she cat with golden paws tail tip and easr tips of Thunderclan!" Olivia said

"My cat would be white with silver spots" Nina said

"My cat would be Ginger and white." Jayme said

"Alright lets sleep now its like 1:48 am" Said Olivia as she fell on her bed.

* * *

"Runningkit!Wake up!" a voice called

"What do you want?" Runningkit woke up and stretched. She looked around in confusion, she was in a den and thier were cats! Wait a den, cats, Runningkit, OMG this is warriors! She looked around for Nina and Jayme but she soon relized: _they had both gotten Windclan! They must be freaking out! Only I know warrior cat books!_

"Your awake! Reedkit woke you dident he?" A gray she cat asked as she purred, this must be... Cinderheart! Does this mean my favorite cat is my dad?! Just than a big golden tom walked in, Lionblaze!

"Hello Cinderheart, Reedkit, and Runningkit." He purred happily.

"Hi!" Cinderheart answered.

* * *

**Windclan pov**

"Wake up little ones." A voice said. Nina and Jayme woke up to see a cat purring. "Good morning Leopardkit and Sandkit." The big black she cat said.

"Good morning?" They answered.

"Hello Nightcloud." Another cat walked in this one was a dark gray tom.

"Good morning Crowfeather."Nightcloud replied to her mate.

The two kits left the den and went behind the nursury.

"WHY THE HECK ARE WE CATS?" Nina, now Leopardkit asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jayme now Sandkit replied totally freaking out.

" Wait wheres Olivia?" Nina asked.

"Good question wait Olivia thats it," Jayme said, "This is warrior cats! The thing she had been obsessing over!"

"Yes, so were warrior cats of Windclan beacause thats the clan the website said we would have!" Nina replied

"So Olivia's in Thunderclan? Wait should we call ourselves Sandkit and Leopardkit?" Jayme suggested.

"Yes and we should focus on clan life too, be sides iwe dont even know if Olivia's in this world too," Said Leopardkit as she liked her silver spotted paw.

"Okay" Sandkit agreed as she wished her friend was with her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R. Also i need more kits.( Im not asking you too im simply stating fact for the peoplee that want to report me!:P )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: I dont own warriors!**

* * *

**Runningkit****pov**

Runningkit sprang on top of Reedkit who had grown bigger than her in the past 6 moons. She had also grown. They play wrestled until a meeting was called by Bramblestar.

"Today I welcome two new apprentices, Runningkit, from now on you will be Runningpaw your mentor is Dovewing!" They two cats touched noses.

"Reedkit, from now on you will be Reedpaw, your mentor will be Ivypool!" They two cats touched noses. Reedpaw stood be side his mentor, his reddish fur brushing Ivypool's.

"What can we do first?" Runningpaw asked her mentor.

"We can start with getting to know the borders!" Dovewing said.

"Cool."

After a while, they were back at camp. The sun was setting but Runningpaw wasnt tired at all. She had just found out she was going to the gathering!

"Want to share a mouse?" Sootpaw another apprentice asked her.

"Sure,"Runningpaw said as she sat down.

The two apprentices chated for a while untill the gathering patrol left. At the island, Windclan was there but only them. Runningpaw sat down and began to chat with Sootpaw agian. After a while Sootpaw went to talk with some other apprentices. Runningpaw looked around and spotted two Windclan apprentices, one with a silver and white spotted pelt and one with a ginger pelt staring at her. She looked back at them with clear green eyes. Their matching Dark blue ones stared right back. She blinked and walked over to them, their eyes showed fear and recognition.

"Why are you looking at me?" Runningpaw asked the two apprentices, her fur rising.

"You don't remember?" The ginger one asked. Runningpaw stared deep into thier eyes and then somthing clicked. Her eyes widened as she remembered her sister and friend.

"It's really you?" Runningpaw asked unbelivingly.

"Yes it is," The spotted one said happily.

"How has it been in Windclan?"Runningpaw asked them she knew their cat names already so she dident bother asking.

"Confusing, its been hard without your warrior knowledge." So the cats chatted until the gathering ended.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget I need kits! (Yet agian im stating a fact people who want to report me!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own warriors Special thanks to Silentbreeze20 and Brambleflight! By the way i still need cats.( for the reporters i stating a fact)**

* * *

**Windclan P.O.V**

"Ashfoot where are we going to hunt today?" Leopardpaw asked her mentor.

"I'm not sure, mabye near the Thunderclan border." Ashfoot answered. She headed to the exit and Leopardpaw went too. Once they made it there Ashfoot went left and back alittle more while Leoparpaw went right.

"Psst," said a voice. Leopardpaw looked over,she smelled the gross musky scent of Thunderclan._ How did Runningpaw live there? Yuck!_

"You stink!" Leopardpaw said to the hidden cat. A gray tabby stepped out, her green eyes shimmering.

"You stink." retorted the cat as she flicked her golden tail's tip.

"Runningpaw im sorry, dident know it was you." Leopardpaw said to her old sister. Sandpaw was her sister now.

"Can you and Ja- Sandpaw meet me here tommarow night?" She asked

"Sure thing," Leopardpaw replied.

"Who the heck are you talking too?" Said a voice as a soot gray tom poked his head out. His ice blue eyes questioning.

"Just asking this Windclan skum why she was at the border" she replied as if they were mortal enemys.

"Cool" The tom said as he intwined his tail with hers. Runningpaw purred happily, but than stopped embarrassed, as she relized Leopardpaw was watching awkwardly.

"Bye," Runningpaw whispered as the tom walked away. With that Runningpaw left to the gross smell of Thunderclan.

* * *

**Sandpaw P.O.V**

Sandpaw quietly left the camp, she was heading to the Thunderclan border. As she approched the border she scented Leopardpaw.

"Hello," Sandpaw meowed to her 'sister'. To think they used to be just friends now thier sisters.

"Hi!" Leopardpaw meowed.

"Do you, D~Do you smell that?" Sandpaw asked as she scented the air, their was a gross Musky scent in the air.

"Yes i do, its Thunderclan," Leopardpaw replied as she scrunched up her nose.

"My gosh, how the heck does Runningpaw live like that?!" Sandpaw said as she faked gagging.

"You cats just love making fun of me don't you?" Runningpaw meowed as she droped two mice on the ground.

"Sorry," Sandpaw apologised as she sniffed the mice.

"Runningpaw, how do you eat that gross food?" Leopardpaw asked as she looked at Runningpaw who was digging into a mouse.

"It's delisious!" Runningpaw mumbled around the meat. "Any way I've been thinking, you know how we were going to try and change back?"

"Ya"

"I dont want to," They all said together.

"Good!" They all agreed agian.

"Who was that tom that was will you?" Leopardpaw asked.

"That was...um... Sootpaw," Runningpaw said embarrassed.

"You like him," Leoparpaw said as she looked into Runningpaw's green eyes.

"No!" Runningpaw answered defensivly as Leopardpaw filled Sandpaw in. This went on for another hour.

* * *

**HI! Hope you enjoyed! Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I dont own warriors**

* * *

**Runningpaw P.O.V**

"Can we see the kits Squirrelflight?" Runningpaw and Sootpaw called into the nursery.

"Yes," A voice called softly.

The two cats walked into the nursery. They saw five kits huddled agianst Squirrelflight's belly. They had been born two nights ago.

"Their names are Firekit(a ginger she kit) Crystalkit (blue gray she kit) Sunkit(ginger tom w/ brown stripes,paws, underbelly) Nightkit( dark brown tabby tom) and Stormkit(a reddish black spiky tom.)"

"Thier so cute!" Runningpaw said as she gazed at Sootpaw.

"Yes they are," Sootpaw said happily as he intwind his tail in hers.

Stormkit than looked up and stared at them with his blue eyes. Runningpaw stared back than Sootpaw and Runningpaw left. As they entered the clearing, Bramblestar called a meeting.

"From now on Sootpaw will be Sootblaze, and Dawnpaw will be Dawnheart." Bramblestar called. He smiled at them. Brackenfur, the deputy that was in for Squrrelflight, congradulated them as thier clan mates cheered them on. Runningpaw ran to Sootblaze and purred congradulating him.

* * *

**Sandpaw P.O.V**_** 4 moons later**_

_"_Sandpaw, come see the kits." Leopardpaw said as she entered the nursery. There were 4 kits snuggled up aginst Dawnflower. "Wildkit(flame furred tom),Frostkit,(Fluffy white she kit),Sparklekit(dark ginger she cat w/ black spots) Shadowkit(almost black she cat)."

"Their cute," Sandpaw said. A clan meeting was called just than.

"Sandpaw you will now be know as Sandwish, And Leopardpaw you will be Leopardcloud." Onestar said happily. The clan cheered. Dustfire came and congradulated Leopardcloud, they had become close.

That didnt matter now though THEY WERE WARRIORS!

* * *

**Runningpaw P.O.V **_**Same day**_

"Runningpaw now you are Runningfur! Reedpaw you will now be Reedtail!" Bramblestar called. The clan cheered happily.

"Runningfur, will you be my mate?" Sootblaze asked as they sat infront of high rock.

"YES!" Runningfur replied as she purred and touched noses with him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Alright bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I don't own warriors thanks to all the awsome reviwers i am not in need of kits any more, sadly i need elders but dont you worry. Okay enjoy and i'm warning you in advance it's prettyshort but todays my sisters b day and I MUST EAT CAKE!**

* * *

"Stormpaw your mentor will be Runningfur." Bramblestar said as Stormpaw stared at him. Runningfur walked over to her new apprentice, who was so… unique. He always stared at her with his icy blue eyes. All through the 6 moons he was alive he always stared at him. He was trembling all over.

"Don't worry," Runningfur whispered. He smiled at her. They touched noses.

"We'll start tommarow at sunhigh." Runningfur smiled at him, and he stared back.

"What are two legs?" Stormpaw asked.

"Hu~ Twolegs are tall creatures with tufts of hair on their heads," Runningfur explained. "Go get some fresh kill now,"

"Okaaay" Stormpaw said slowly than walked away throwing looks over his shoulder.

"Hello," Sootblaze said happily from behind her.

"Hi," Runningfur said turning around. They than padded to the fresh kill pile and sat down to eat.

* * *

**Alright this was sooo short but as I said in the beggining it's my sisters B day. Okay well this chapter was important so I hope you paid attention.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own warriors**

* * *

**Runningfur P.O.V**

" Stormpaw, time for a border patrol!" Runningfur called to her apprentice whom she had had for 3 moons now. Stormpaw came out and looked up egerly at his mentor, the had formed a close bond.

"Ready yet?" Sootblaze called to his mate as he sat with Brackenfur.

"Yes!" Runningfur bounded over purring. They set out to the shadowclan border. Once there, they marked almost ever tree, Shadowclan had been pushing the borders.

As they walked along the borders, they heard a voice shout, "SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!"

* * *

** Leopardclouds P.O.V**

" Will you tell Ashfoot to escuse me from patrols? My stomach kin of hurts," Leopardcloud said to Sandwish.

"Sure feel better," Sanwish said as she left the den, leaving Leopardcloud alone. She left the den and went to Kestralflights den.

"Hello?" She called.

"Yes?" Grasspaw called, she was his apprentice.

"My belly hurts, caan you check it?"

"Sure,lie down." Grasspaw said sweetly. Leopardpaw sat down and layed on her back. Grasspaw put a paw on her belly and thought for a moment than said, "Congradulations your expecting kits!"

"Really?!" Leopardcloud jumped up exited.

"Yes, whos the father?" Grasspaw said happily.

"Dustfire!" Leopardcloud said as she whisked away to go tell her mate.

* * *

**Sandwish P.O.V**

She quietly walked out of camp and ran to the Thunderclan border, she waited until a handsome tom came out of the bushes, His dark blue eyes shimmering. He ran to her purring rubbing his light brown muzzle aginst her sandy gray one.

"Hello, Skyfur." She purred to her secret love.

"Hello, Sandwish, I love you." He barly got the wors out through his purring.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked it!  
Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_Runningfur P.O.V_

"Shadowclan attack!" A voice screamed. Just than a patrol of 8 cats jumped on the 4 cat border patrol. Runningfur told Stormpaw to get more cats and he raced off into the dense undergrowth. She jumpped onto the nerest Shadowclan cats back, a silvery gray tom. She lached onto his shoulders and began clawing with her golden paws. He schreeched in pain and bite down on her tail witch was lashing. She hissed and jumpped off. Than she charged at him and ducked under his belly witch she clawed.

He ran away hissing crossly. Than as Runningfur turned around a huge black tom leapt at her an clawed her shouler with such furosity it strted to gush blood all over her gray pelt. She hissed and bit down on his leg. He growled and drew his claws down her bleeding shoulder. She hissed as pain exploded threw her leg. Than relife flodded her as a familer reddish and black pelt jumpped past her and landded on the large black tom. The Thunderclan partol was here! Once the Shadowclan cats saw the partol they left.

Runningfur limpped over to where Squirrelflight was assesing wounds.

"Runningfur are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked Runningfur, who was swaying oddly and eyes were dropping. Her head waas aall cloudy and when Squirrelflight talked it sounded more like: "Runniiiiiingfuur are yoooou okaaaay?"

Than she looked at her scruff an saw a nasty cut and than everything went dark.

* * *

Sandwish P.O.V

She licked Skyfur's head and purred, he purred back at her.

"I love you so much." Skyfur said as they watched the sun rose.

"Shall I meet you tommarow night?" Sandwish asked hopfully.

" Yes you can," He replied as he licked her cheek and walked home.

Sandwish heaved herself up suddenly feeling heavy. She wondered why.

She did some hunting on her way back and caught 2 rabbits, it was greenleaf back at camp she went ot the meicen den and asked Grasspa why she was so plump, the prey was dissapering little by little, and she seemed to be getting plumper and plumper.

"Grasspaw felt her belly and said happily, "You expecting kits!"

"Okay," Sandwish said sadly, she had wanted to be leader but now she was expecting.

* * *

**Okay well still dont own warriors. Anyone want to send in kits for Leopard and Sand? You know you want to!:) Hope you enjoyed well I need 20 reviews to update agian.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own warriors, also this is my second update today! :) I am still looking for the perfect kits for Leopard and Sand. Though I am still considering the ones sent in. :) Well enjoy this chapter and review, I mean 517 views and only 19 reviews! You guys make me sad.**

* * *

**_Leopardcloud P.O.V_**

Leopardcloud walked out of the medicen den smiling, she was expecting kits in 1 1/2 moons! She was almost jumping up and down as she walked to Dustfire. He looked up an smiled at her.

"Hello, would you like to share fresh kill?" Dustfire asked s he motioned his dark ginger head to the fresh kill pile.

"Yes, and I have news!" She replied pleased.

"Okay," He walked next to her and picked up a plump rabbit, thats good for the end of greenleaf.

"Im expecting kits!" Leopardcloud exclaimed as they setteled down to eat.

"Thats fantastic!" He said happily and licked her cheek.

* * *

**_Runningfur P.O.V_**

Opening her green eyes, she saw a bright light than a forest. Runningfur shook her head and said, "Whos there?"

"Don't worry, little one, its me Firestar," A ginger tom spoke.

"Your the old leader of Thunderclan!" Runningfur said in amazment. "Why am I here?"

"Ah, that, I fear you may hunt with starclan, unless Jayfeather can save you." Firestar said sadly.

"Well, I refuse to die. What about my clanmates?"

"Runnningfur, you have lost lots of blood from your shoulder wound." Firestar said calmly.

"So?" Runningfur challanged, thoughts running threw her head, What would happen to Stormpaw? Sootblaze? What about Sandwish and Leopardcloud?

"Runningfur, we dont know if youll die yet! Just go to sleep." Firestar soothed.

"I dont want to die." Runningfur said softly as she curled up on the soft evergreen grass of Starclan.

Slowly she drifted into sleep and as she did her thoughts were on what would happen if she died.

* * *

**Same P.O.V 2 days later**

"Runningfur, wake up! Dont die!" A voice said.

Runningfur opened her sparkaling green eyes to fin she was in the Med. den and Sootblaze was beside her, whispering and licking her.

"I'm okay." Runningfur meowed quietly. All eyes turned to her, Jayfeather, Mintpaw(his apprentice), Brightheart, Lilyfeather and Sootblaze.

" Good," Jayfeather said as her walked over to her and examined her wound. "I have news to tell you, not now but later."

Runningfur looked to her shoulder where there was a scar, about the length of a leaf, covered in blood and a sticky strong smelling pultice on it.

"Im so glad you alive!" Sootblaze exclaimed, happiness in his icy blue eyes. He began licking her face all over.

"Me too," Runningfur said as she purred.

"Okay everybody out!" Jayfeather said. He wasnt being mean, he just needed more room. Everybody but Mintpaw, Runningfur and Jayfeather left the den.

"Well you wont be able to do warrior duties anymore," Mintpaw began a smile growing on her face.

"Why not!" Runningfur exclaimed outraged.

"Well you have to go to the nursery! Your going to have kits in 1 moon!" Mintpaw said happily.

"What?"Runningfur looked at her belly witch seemed swollen all of a sudden.

"Are they Sootblazes?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, they are," Runningfur said.

"Don't worry, youll have company, Lilyfeather is moving to the nursery too, and either way you would have to take it easy," Mintpaw soothed. "Lilyfeather made you a nest, you are dissmissed from the med. den!"

"Okay," Runningfur murmmered getting up and limping to Sootblaze who was talking to Moleclaw about Lilyfeather expecting. Moleclaw was the father.

"Sootblaze, want to go for a walk?"

"Um, sure, anything for you," Sootblaze purred, excusing himself from the conversation, Moleclaw dipped his head in farewell and went to the nursery.

"Well? Whats on your mind?"

"Im, expecting kits!" Runningfur meowed once near the lake.

"Really!?"Sootblaze asked shocked and exited. " I must go tell everyone, I can can't I?"

"Yes," Runningfur said pleased. Sootblaze dashed off towards camp.

* * *

** Did you enjoy? Well if you did review! How did you like the way Runningfur told Sootblaze? I still need kits for the queens, Leopardcloud =3 kits, 2 toms, 1 she kit, Sandwish=4 kits 2 toms 2 she kits, Runningfur = undicided**


End file.
